Vivir de recuerdos
by Gabriela Ines
Summary: Capítulo IV: Sólo por Hoy. Sólo por hoy intentaré engañarme: si tú me lo pides, puedo darte un sí...
1. Deseos ocultos

**Vivir de recuerdos**

I

-Chica policía: ya deja esa foto. Nada sacas con vivir de recuerdos...

La muchacha inclina la cabeza. Abre su chaqueta y mete presurosa el relicario dentro de sus ropas.

-Lo lamento, amo, pero es algo muy preciado para mí: me es imposible separarme de él.

-¡Bah!, tonterías: en cuanto tomes algo de sangre se te irá la obstinación y testarudez prontamente. No entiendo vuestra porfía en negarte a tomarla...

-No es necesario que me persiga, amo: sólo que no puedo acostumbrarme...

El retumbar de la voz de Alucard cesa: de una pared, aparece el vampiro.

Sus ojos muestran la gelidez característica de su indiferencia.

Mira a la muchacha: estaba apoyada en la puerta del baño, con el plato en mano y la sangre corriendo por el drenaje del baño.

Frunce el ceño: al parecer, había tenido demasiadas expectativas de alguien que sólo sobrevivía apegada al pasado ordinario de su vida mortal.

-Si tanto os valéis de excusa a causa de vuestro aprecio por la especie humana, por lo menos no deberíais botarla por el excusado.

-No puedo verla siquiera: soy una inútil...

-Vas a malgastar fuerzas por tu orgullo: de ello no viviréis, os lo aseguro. Por vuestras venas, corre sangre de una verdadera vampiresa: lo mínimo que deberíais demostrar es algo de orgullo.

Levantó la cabeza hacia su maestro: le tenía un aprecio profundo, casi paternal.

Era cosa de hacer memoria: fue Alucard quien la rescató en el incidente con el sacerdote.

Esa hermosísima noche, como le escuchó decir por primera vez al que la rescató.

Fue su salvación, pero también su karma.

Meses han transcurrido ya desde ese instante: Ceras mantiene fe en saberse dentro de una pesadilla, pero cada vez más se interna dentro del cúmulo de actividades que le competen a los vampiros.

Mira, con desesperación, cómo toda la pesadilla va tomando forma: se mueve, presurosa y arremete.

Llamado de atención por parte de Alucard: Ceras pega un salto, asustada por salir de su ensimismamiento...

Alucard niega con la cabeza: era un caso perdido.

-No os quedéis más tiempo en el piso- Alucard la toma en brazos, haciéndolo como en aquella ocasión- Debéis tomar las cosas con calma: pronto vas a saborear la delicia de saberte una no-viva...

La recuesta en la recámara. Ceras le da la espalda.

La techumbre va bajando: los resquicios de luz dibujan los contornos de su cuerpo.

-"Estúpidos preceptos de humana: por poco, y la creería católica..."- piensa detenidamente el vampiro.

La cámara termina por cerrarse.

* * *

-Caso perdido, Alucard: te lo he repetido un sinfín de veces, pero tu obstinación no hace sino contraponerse a mis mandatos. He aquí los resultados...

Su mano enguantada se dirige con determinación hacia la caja de habanos: selecciona cuidadosamente el más apetecible y lo introduce con elegancia en su boca.

Par de chispazos y lo enciende: la humarela característica la envuelve.

-No lo creo así, Sir Integra: bastará un tiempo para que logre acostumbrarse.

-Dirás, hasta que le dé hambre...

-Lo de la sangre es lo mínimo por solucionar, mi ama: son otras cosas a las que hago referencia...

-Basta de enredos, Alucard: ve al punto. Me estás exasperando...

Alucard sonríe, macabro: le fascinaba el aire pétreo de Integra.

-Es cosa que la introduzca más en el mundo de los vampiros: no se dará ni cuenta cuando estará a mi lado, pernoctando en maravillosas noches de luna llena... Disfrutando de unos cuellos suaves para clavarle los colmillos...

-Eso suena más a una cita que a una misión, Alucard: déjame aclararte que estás aquí para disposición de la familia Hellsing.

-Mmm... Véola de excelente humor, mi ama: no suele hacer bromas desde hace un buen tiempo.

-Sois vos quien no habla claro, vampiro: cuidado con lo que está tramando esa mente torcida. Por mucho que sea un arma de la institución, es una muchachita de dieciocho años: no te la vayas a-

-Descuide, ama: sé a lo que se refiere y no tengo intenciones en absoluto. Es sólo un buen juguete: sólo busco entretenerme con él.

Integra sonríe: tanto tiempo con un monstruo... Nunca se dio cuenta cuándo fue que se había convertido en uno.

-Haz lo que se te plazca, Alucard: mientras sigas asesinando a los gouls y vampiros, nada tengo en contra de tu accionar...

Alucard hace una reverencia y se retira. Al momento en el que desaparece, Walter aparece con una taza de té: Integra se remueve en su asiento.

-Aquí está la taza de té que ha mandado a servirle, sir Integra.

Integra sonríe, sin decir motivos: Walter la mira, extrañado.

-¿Le ocurre algo malo, señorita?

-Walter, será prudente que cierres bien las puertas de Seras: creo que habrá algo de movimiento esta noche...

Walter frunce el ceño: estaba claramente molesto.

Un rápido brillo en sus ojos lo increpa: Integra no se siente complacida por las facciones de su rostro.

-Mis disculpas, sir Integra: haré lo que se me ha encargado...

Se retira del escritorio de su señora. Walter camina con paso firme por las escaleras, hasta que se encuentra con el retrato del Sr, Hellsing, abuelo de Integra.

-"Gracias a Dios, que no llegó a ver a su nieta en estas deplorables condiciones..."

* * *

Alucard llega a la habitación de Ceras, pero era algo tarde.

La habitación estaba vacía.

La busca por todas partes: no aparece.

Maldita sea: se arruinó la sorpresa.

Deseaba divertirse con ella un tanto, degustar de cosas distintas...

Tal vez, con buena suerte, ella le gustaría... Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

Poco le interesaba lo que opinase al respecto: sólo quería tener sexo con ella.

No había limitación para él: el rey de los vampiros lograría pronto encontrarla en donde se hallase y concretar su plan, pero algo interno lo frenó...

-Demasiado niña...- masculló Alucard.

Con el cuerpazo de una mujer, pero con la mentalidad de una chiquilla de 10 años.

A veces, caía en la cuenta que no era gran cosa el vivir en Inglaterra: frente a tanta etiqueta y protocolo, los deseos inconscientes se veían en la mayoría vetados.

Se sentó en la cama de Ceras, algo enfadado con ella.

¿A dónde mierda se había ido, es que desconocía el hecho de que estaba encadenada a él? En vez de estar bartoleando por allí, debería estar en ese lugar: acostada, sumisa... A su merced.

Pero no se las llevaría tan limpias: en cuanto llegara, tendría que dar explicaciones por su conducta.

-Aún me perteneces, chica policía: no puedes irte así como así de mi lado...

* * *

Tal vez una salida por los alrededores la relajaría.

Su amo había estado muy distante esos días, así que no le haría falta su compañía.

Fue a una plazoleta cercana: se sienta en un banquillo.

Tantas cosas que han ocurrido en su vida: dieciocho años y su vida había tomado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

Gira su rostro hacia una pareja de enamorados... Besándose y amándose como si nada más importara en ese instante.

Celos, rabia, impotencia... Envidia.

Envidia porque, lo que alguna vez creyó casi banal, se ha convertido en una necesidad idílica...

El enamorarse y ser correspondido.

Por un monstruo: un monstruo que no tenía sentimientos ni corazón.

Enamorada del ser que la había convertido en esto: en un monstruo.

Maldecir y bendecir con igual gana.

Se agarra la cara con las manos, incapaz de poder seguir escuchando y dando cabida a la voz de su mente.

-Soy una imbécil: sé que jamás me corresponderá..., sé que jamás tendré el valor de decírselo.

Era un absurdo tan grande como la mansión que estaba frente de ella.

No deseaba volver, pero estaba esclavizada a rendir cuentas de sus actos.

Su vida era de otros, menos de ella.

La burda ironía: vivir a cambio de entregar la vida incondicionalmente.

Sonríe, cansada de verse confusa por sus propios pensamientos.

Sonríe, porque nadie más podía hacerle feliz.

Sonríe, porque nadie se daría la molestia de sonreír por ella.

Entra a la mansión: Walter va caminando por el lugar, cuando se encuentra con ella.

-Señorita Ceras...

-Muy buenas noches, señor Walter- Ceras le sonríe: es un hombre sumamente atento.

Una de las pocas personas que han tenido la decencia de ser amables y atentas con ella.

Bueno, tal vez era porque es el mayordomo: es su deber el hacerle la vida más fácil al resto...

Ahora que cae en la cuenta...

Existía una gran semejanza entre ellos dos.

-¿Le sucede algo, señorita Ceras?

-Mmm... No, es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen por mi nombre...

-La fuerza de la costumbre, mi querida señorita: el puñal que mata lo innovador e inclusive lo lógico...

-Ciertamente... Muchas gracias, señor Walter: voy a mi recámara.

Ceras va avanzando lentamente en las escaleras, bajo la mirada atenta del mayordomo. La damita era de su agrado: era la única persona en la mansión que tenía la deferencia de tratarlo como un igual, la única persona que se dirigía a él como "señor".

-¿Por qué tanto escrutinio?: es la chica policía de siempre, Walter... ¿No me digas que te está empezando a gustar la chiquilla?

Walter sonríe, con los ojos cerrados: reconocería esa voz, aunque no deseaba reconocerla...

-No sé a lo que se refiere, señor Alucard: la muchachita podría ser mi nieta... No le tengo más que un aprecio paterno.

-¡Ja!, déjame reír: eres un hombre, Walter. Dudo que-

-No nos conoce a los ingleses, master Alucard- retomó la palabra- La muchachita es casi huérfana: no tiene a quién recurrir y ha vivido una serie de cambios en su vida de tamaño colosal...

-Uds. y sus compasiones: ¿quién entiende a los humanos?

-... He de recordarle, master Alucard, que la señorita Integra, vuestra ama, también pasó por lo mismo que la señorita Ceras. ¡Claro!, con la excepción que la señorita Integra conserva su naturaleza humana y está resguardada por un gran contingente de personas...

Walter mira por la ventana: el día está a punto de extinguirse frente a sus ojos.

Los rayos salmones enternecen las líneas de su rostro, otorgándole una imagen casi paternal.

Alucard seguía sin entender: era totalmente ajeno al sentir que expresaba el mayordomo.

-... Ceras debe luchar por ajenos, matando a monstruos y, en ocasiones, a personas que son inocentes: tiene una lucha interna, presionada por Sir Hellsing y por vos...

-La única presión que debería sentir es la de acostumbrarse lo más pronto posible a su condición de no viva: me hastié de escuchar tanta palabrería. Será mejor que vaya a tomar un poco de sangre...

El vampiro desaparece, furioso, ante los ojos de Walter.

Después de verificar que se había ido, esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios...

Cometido alcanzado.

-"Sólo hasta que os deis cuenta, Alucard: estáis caliente y presuroso. Mala combinación. Cuando tengáis la mente un poco más fría, puede que os ayude en algo... La jovencita necesita su tiempo"- pensó Walter.

Sabía que el vampiro estaba tras la chica de los cabellos rubios.

Hace ya mucho tiempo que la tenía en la mira, que la buscaba y la asía a su lado: bajo los ojos de la persona que estuvo peleando con Alucard codo a codo, no le era difícil suponer y deducir ciertos comportamientos del rey de los no vivos.

Además, el amor es tan lógico: por mucho que se desee ocultar, por mucho que sea un rey o inmortal: el amor se da en todos por igual.

* * *

Alucard bebe su copa de un trago: tanta tontería junta ya le tenían la garganta reseca.

Bonita manera de culminar con sus planes: ¡maldito sea Walter! Toda una lección acerca de la manera de entender sentimientos...

Tanto revoloteo de ideas en su cabeza lo hastía: tira la copa al piso, haciéndose mil pedazos.

¡Qué sentimientos ni qué ocho y cuarto!—

Al diablo con todo: él deseaba saber qué se sentía al tener relaciones con alguien...

Y lo iba a conseguir esa misma noche.

**Continuará...**


	2. Irreprimibles

**Vivir de recuerdos**

II

-¡Es suficiente, Ceras: detente ahora mismo!...

Estaba como poseída. Nada tenía valor en esos instantes sino el líquido rojizo que se encontraba alrededor...

De pronto, Walter la afirma férreamente con sus brazos, en su intento de apelar a la cordura...

-Ceras, por favor: detente...

Como arte de magia, el efecto se desvaneció de su organismo...

Ahora, sólo una intensa repugnancia y dolor rellenan el vacío que la cegaron por instantes y la llevaron a cometer tales atrocidades...

Walter la suelta: Ceras cae al piso, apoyándose con las manos en el charco de sangre.

-Walter, ¿qué he hecho?

-Señorita Ceras, por favor: no se atormente... Con su deber ha cumplido...

Se le queda mirando: las lágrimas le recorren el rostro.

Se tapa la cara. Tenía tanta vergüenza, por su repulsión al sentir placer de ver la sangre correr por el piso...

Ni siquiera sentía aberración por lo que había hecho, ¡por Dios!

Los mismos compañeros de armas con los que iba combatiendo... Si parecía que la vida fuese avanzando en redondo...

Una pesadilla que nunca hallaba el fin.

* * *

Golpes en la puerta: no hay respuesta alguna.

Walter inspira, intentando buscar paciencia: décima vez que llama a la puerta y no se abre...

-Señorita Ceras, por favor: necesita recuperar su energía...

No hay respuesta...

De pronto, un seco: "no deseo nada" es la respuesta.

Se rinde: bandera blanca... La terquedad ya tenía un arrastre demasiado profundo, y no era el momento propicio para hacerle entender la importancia física de ingerir alimento.

No era la ocasión...

-De nuevo se niega a ingerir alimento...

-¡Ah!... Ya lo sabe Ud., Sr. Alucard: la obstinación de la muchacha sería plausible en otras circunstancias, pero esto le va a acarrear graves consecuencias en su organismo...

-Ya veo... Ya veo- Alucard aparece: le quita de las manos el contenedor con la bolsa de sangre. Se introduce en la habitación de la muchacha, dejándole una respuesta retumbando por toda la habitación...- No te preocupes, Walter: yo me haré cargo...

* * *

Ceras se ocultaba en su cama: estaba completamente cerrada.

Alucard chasquea los dedos: la techumbre comienza a levantarse, ante la mirada atónita de la muchacha.

-¡Maestro!- Ceras se levanta con rapidez, intentando limpiar sus ojos de lo que parecían lágrimas.

-Chica policía: os veis fatal...- termina diciendo Alucard, con una sonrisa socarrona que muestra sus afilados colmillos.

-N-no diga eso, maestro: no ha sido un buen día...

-¡Ah, vamos: fue excelente! Supe de tu participación con "el ángel de la muerte": ¿experiencias?

-Maestro, no bromee conmigo...

-No estoy bromeando, Ceras...- el vampiro frunce el ceño: al parecer, no era un juego como los que estaba acostumbrado a hacer- ¿Y...?

-Nada alimentador, nada enriquecedor: no obtuve ninguna gran peripecia que contar, Maestro...- Ceras se sienta en su cama, con el rostro un tanto más compuesto.

-... Eso está muy mal: no me mientas, Ceras Victoria. He sabido, de muy buena fuente, que te alimentaste y peleaste como toda una vampiresa...

-¡Eso fue lo errado, Maestro: eran nuestros compañeros!

La cara amigable se borró completamente: Alucard perdió totalmente la paciencia...

-Exactamente, chica policía: ERAN. Cuando un vampiro los ataca, han dejado de ser seres indefensos: ¡_Gouls_ son y siempre serán enemigos: QUE NUNCA SE OS OLVIDE!

El golpe de voz casi y la tira a la cama.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con ceder: estaba en extremo sensible como para aceptar tonos elevados de voz... mucho menos un reproche.

Alucard se golpea el rostro con la palma abierta: esa chiquilla lo sacaba de quicio...

-L-lo lamento, maestro: no volverá a repetirse...

-No, no, ¡no!: no te disculpes. ¡Compórtate con algo de dignidad, por amor de!-

Ceras se le quedó mirando: el vampiro se arrepiente...

No saca nada con decirle que saque valor de alguna parte.

-Olvídalo, chica policía: sólo tómate la sangre...

-... No puedo: ya he tomado lo suficiente...- Ceras se alejaba de él, negando su mandato una y mil veces.

El vampiro se le acerca: con la mirada, hace que la mesa la aprisione contra la cama. Toma el recipiente y lo coloca frente a ella.

-Vas a tomarte esta bolsa de sangre, chica policía: de lo contrario...

-... ¿De lo contrario, qué?- musitó Ceras.

-¡¿Me estás desafiando, chica policía?!

-... ¡No, no, mi maestro: jamás lo haría!

-De lo contrario, Ceras Victoria, voy a tomar a todos los sirvientes de la mansión y les clavaré los colmillos frente a tus ojos...

El brillo en la mirada de Alucard no demostraba titubeos: de decirlo, había que tener seguridad que lo cumpliría.

Ceras tiene pavor: no deseaba seguir con esta tortura.

Alucard abre la bolsa: la sangre gotea en el plato.

La mirada de Ceras brilla al mirar el delicioso néctar correr...

Pero apenas se forja el pensamiento, desaparece: Ceras cierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza.

Los ánimos del vampiro se enervaban a niveles incontrolables...

La muchacha no daba señal de hacer lo que su amo le estaba exigiendo.

-¡Perfecto, chica policía: si no lo haces por tu voluntad, lo haré por las malas!

El vampiro la aprisiona entre sus brazos.

Toma la bolsa y se la da a beber: por poco y la ahoga...

Terminada la bolsa, Ceras hace arcadas, en pos de vomitarla en cualquier instante.

El vampiro cae en la cuenta de lo que iba a hacer...

-¡No te atrevas!

La voltea hacia sí: toma su rostro con fuerza y comienza a besarla.

Ceras queda en una sola pieza: el vampiro empuja con fuerza su lengua y llega a entrar en su boca.

No podía decirle que no, no podía resistirse:... no porque no lo deseara, sino porque era suya...

Le pertenecía al vampiro.

Alucard la empuja, haciéndole caer a la cama. Ceras gimoteaba a duras penas: no podía ni respirar...

Las manos del vampiro no eran en absoluto gentiles: le subieron de un instante a otro la falda, quitándole los interiores...

Ceras le empuja, casi inconscientemente: ¿es que acaso estaba loca?

-Maestro, ¿qué está haciendo?- Ceras estaba azorada, apenas y lograba articular palabra.

Alucard se incorpora sobre ella...

No era tiempo de explicaciones: sólo debía tomarla.

-No te daré explicaciones, chica policía: me perteneces desde que te convertí en vampiro... Puedo hacer lo que me plazca contigo.

Se quita el cinturón: apenas y se vio liberado de cualquier impedimento, entró en ella.

El dolor la recorrió hasta en la punta de los dedos: sus entrañas estaban desgarradas.

Se afirma de la espalda de Alucard: por poco y le clava las uñas en la carne.

No tenía idea desde cuándo le poseía ese deseo de pertenencia sobre ella: a la que siempre había mirado como poquita cosa, como si no existiera... Teniendo siempre su mente y su vida a disposición de su ama, jamás creyó posible el sentir alguien quien le perteneciera...

Alguien quien cumpliera sus caprichos, por muy fuertes que fueran...

Y allí estaba ella: la niñita inocentona, que le seguía a todas partes...

El movimiento comenzó: por muy rey de los no vivos que fuera, por muy poderoso e invencible que fuese, Alucard no tenía idea de lo que le estaba ocurriendo...

Un placer desbordante de cualquier imaginación recorrió todo su cuerpo.

No deseaba verla: hundió la cabeza en el resquicio de su cuello, mientras iba acompasando los vaivenes.

Un gemido ronco salió de sus labios...

Ceras estaba pasmada, adolorida...

Desquebrajada.

Su maestro quería su cuerpo: ella sólo deseaba ver si existía algo más...

Intentó incorporarse, pero Alucard la afirmó de las muñecas.

Incorporó la mirada fría y espeluznante hacia ella.

-No te atrevas, ni siquiera lo pienses, Ceras Victoria: el sólo hecho de que te me resistas hace que te desee aún más...

La respiración de Ceras era cada vez más acelerada: ¿por qué ella?

Chasquido de dedos por parte del vampiro: el voltaje desciende abruptamente...

Oscuridad total.

Nuevamente, el vaivén comenzaba...

El vampiro se incorporó encima de ella: tomada de las muñecas, sólo mira cómo el vampiro se introduce en ella sin piedad.

El tiempo transcurre, y el vampiro sigue con el delicioso movimiento dentro de ella.

Se recuesta nuevamente sobre ella: entra y sale de ella con más fiereza.

El movimiento adquiere fuerza sofocante: Ceras comienza a gemir...

Afirmado de sus nalgas, se introduce cada vez más en ella. El vampiro comienza a presionarle...

Al final de cuentas, logra llegar al clímax: se derrama en ella...

Ceras siente el líquido adentrarse en ella...

Un solo instante se recostó: era magnífico.

Cualquier impresión quedaba hecha jirones frente a la realidad.

-Delicioso, chica policía: no sabía que el tenerte de esta manera sería tan delicioso...

Se levanta: arregla sus ropas y se coloca el sombrero, con una sonrisa bastante macabra.

-... Bueno: nos veremos después...

El vampiro desaparece de su vista: Ceras intenta incorporarse, pero un hinco entre sus piernas la deja en el piso...

El cuerpo lo tenía hecho mierda...

* * *

Golpes en la puerta: Alucard la mira y se abre en un instante.

-Buenas noches, señor: su copa de sangre...

-Gracias, Walter: no estoy apetente.

¿Era posible que hubiera escuchado bien?

¿Alucard, inapetente y sangre dentro de una misma oración?

-Je, je... ¿Tan raro os parece?

-... Lamento las molestias, mi señor: no quería-

-Basta, Walter: suficientes palabras por hoy. Me vas a dejar estupefacto por vuestra locuacidad...

Walter sonríe, cansado: Alucard y su sentido del humor...

-... Sólo que- Alucard va hacia la ventana, con el rostro contraído en una espeluznante felicidad- he tenido demasiado ejercicio y emoción por esta noche...

El mayordomo contrajo el rostro: el vampiro estaba demasiado pensativo.

Demasiado...

* * *

Golpea a su puerta insistentemente, hasta que se percata que la habitación estaba abierta.

Frunce el ceño: a pesar de ser una muchacha que no ocultaba nada, era raro ver su habitación con la puerta abierta.

Abre un tanto la puerta, hasta que se percata de una sombra, acuclillada frente a la cama.

Walter libera los hilos: podía ser cualquiera.

Prende la luz de inmediato.

-¿Señorita Ceras?

La joven estaba cabizbaja, con las manos apoyadas en su vientre.

Al verse en compañía, se limpió los ojos y se golpeó un tanto las mejillas.

-Señor Walter: no me dé esos sustos...

-Debería de estar acostumbrada: con la cantidad de gouls que mata y mira a diario... He de parecerme a un apuesto príncipe de cuentos.

Esboza una sonrisa forzada.

Algo en su mirada denotaba angustia, terror: no se parecía en nada a la jovencita alegre que le saludaba todas las noches.

-¿Necesita algo, señorita?

-Sólo deseo darme una ducha, Walter: necesito urgentemente una...

-No se preocupe, señorita: traeré unas toallas y puede Ud. ducharse.

* * *

El agua escurría por su cuerpo.

Ovala sus manos, llevándoselas al rostro: se estruja la cara.

Se siente sucia, asquerosa: ya no le quedaba nada.

Comienza a llorar desesperada: cae lentamente por la pared del baño hasta llegar al piso...

-¿Por qué me ha hecho esto, mi maestro?... ¿Por qué?

La copa cae: resbala de sus dedos y va a dar en el piso, haciéndose añicos.

Alucard coloca su mano en la boca:

"Quizás..."

**Continuará...**


	3. Calidez humana

**Vivir de recuerdos**

III

-¿Pelear con monstruos, dice?...

-Exactamente- contestó madame Hellsing, con una mueca burlona al ver a tanto sujeto rudo, riéndose a más no poder de la explicación.

-¡Buena broma, capitán: ya llévenos a trabajar como nos ha prometido!

El tipo de la trenza dejó de mecerse en la silla.

Le miró de reojo, haciendo ver su aire de superioridad frente a la ignorancia de su batallón:

-No es ninguna broma: henos aquí para exterminar vampiros...

Silencio perturbador... Por poco rato.

Apenas y un instante después, se echaron a reír sin miramientos.

Integra muestra una pequeña hilera de dientes.

"... Ni se lo imaginan..."

-Pues bien: al escepticismo, démosle un poco de realidad... ¡He aquí a lo que deben confrontar!

Señala... ¿una pared vacía?

La risa es cada vez más estrepitosa: Integra enrojece de la ira.

Hace indicios a Walter, para que se acerque.

-¡¿Dónde se encuentra Ceras Victoria?!

-Mi señora: la desperté hace horas... No sé en qué demonios se está demorando tanto...

-¡¡ESPERE UN INSTANTE, MADAME INTEGRA!!

-Sí, sí: ¡no nos dijo que debíamos lidiar con fantasmas!

Risa aún más estrepitosa: la heredera de la dinastía Hellsing comienza a perder la cordura ante tanto bullicio.

De pronto, un golpe remece y acalla a todos los presentes.

Pip Bernadotte se incorpora, botando la silla a su paso.

-Dejen de hacer ruido...- musitó Pip, cortando con los dientes el cigarro que estaba fumando. Luego, se dirigió a Integra- Madame Integra Hellsing: soy de humor rápido, pero así como acepto de buena manera las burlas, no tolero las mentiras y embrollos innecesarios. ¡Si dice que nos debemos confrontar a vampiros, deseo una prueba AHORA!

-Cuidado con vuestro espeto, capitán...

Una voz retumba en el escritorio.

Todos quedan pasmados, cuando un ser traspasa la pared.

Se le ve únicamente el torso...

-Os dije que no os entrometieras, Alucard.

-Lo lamento, ama, pero es mi derecho el ver por quiénes mi velo será seguro...

Mira atentamente a cada uno de los que se encuentra en la habitación.

Su mirada recae en la única persona que no ha bajado la mirada: el hombre de coleta larga.

-... Y, por lo que veo, son pocos los que están capacitados para protegerla, como es debido...

-Lamento lo ocurrido, mi señora: le insistí, en reiteradas ocasiones, que no se apareciera por aquí...- se disculpó Walter.

-Bueno, eso era lo que deseabais: he aquí un verdadero vampiro.

Todos quedan pasmados, mirando detenidamente al ser no humano.

De pronto, pasos rápidos hasta el escritorio.

Victoria corría: se había quedado dormida.

De pronto, una sombra se interpuso en su trayecto.

Choca contra un cuerpo y cae al piso.

La sombra era conocida.

-A buena hora, chica policía...

Alucard le sonreía, con una fría máscara de naturalidad.

Ceras comienza a temblar.

De la nada, una mano afable se extiende enfrente de sus ojos.

-Bonjour, miladi...

Sostiene la mano.

Calidez: un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió el cuerpo por completo.

Humano: el hombre que estaba frente a ella era un humano.

-Gracias...

La levanta del piso, encarando sus gestos.

El hombre le sonríe.

De pronto, se da cuenta de la real situación en la que se encontraba.

Suelta su mano rápidamente.

-Bueno, capitán Bernadotte: la muchacha que ve en este instante corresponde a un vampiro.

Ceras dirige su mirada hasta donde se encuentra Integra.

El muchacho le queda mirando, incrédulo.

-Primor, ¿es cierto lo que dicen?- le pregunta Pip, entre el bullicio de las risotadas, algo más comedidas con la presencia de Alucard.

-... Sir Integra, ¿es necesaria esta exposición tan bochornosa?- pregunta tímidamente la chica policía.

-Es necesario, Ceras... Escuchadme bien, todos: a los enemigos que debéis confrontar, os servirá la recomendación que os diré...

Integra toma un puro y lo fuma deleitosamente.

-Vuestros enemigos: ora con apariencias monstruosas, ora humanos, inclusive. La apariencia es de lo que más os debéis mostrar escépticos. Por favor, Ceras- su mirada se clava en ella- Dadles una demostración de lo que os he dicho...

-De acuerdo, Sir Integra...

Iba a colocarse en posición de maniobrar algo.

Alucard muestra un gesto de burla.

Pip comienza a reír sin miramientos, aumentando la burla de sus compañeros.

-¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!!: esto es increíble... Si esta linda mozuela es un vampiro, ¡yo soy frankestein!

Se acerca a ella, con intenciones no muy puritanas.

Ceras se va hasta la pared, algo intimidada.

No deseaba pelear contra nadie...

De pronto, se percata del cariz de su maestro.

Burlón, sarcástico: apoyado indolente en la pared.

Después de tantas cosas que le había hecho, sin poder sacar la confrontación suficiente para espetar fuertemente su "no".

El "no" que se escondía en su corazón: esa rebelión contra todos los preceptos a los que estaba sumergida.

Empuñó las manos con fuerza: detestaba tener la misma actitud de niña indefensa.

Todos quedaron callados... Con un movimiento de manos, hizo volar unos metros al francesito: quedó con la nariz sangrando copiosamente.

-¡¡E-ESO ES UN MONSTRUO: UN MONSTRUO!!

De pronto, toda la ira que desfogó en ese golpe la llenó de frustración.

"Un monstruo"...

Se incorpora, con la mirada vacía, hasta donde se encuentra Integra.

-Perfecto, Ceras: puedes retirarte...

Asiente, con los ojos opacos.

El muchacho francés la queda mirando: un tul en su rostro se posó.

Se retira sin decir más: sólo observa la entornación de ojos del vampiro, cuando la ve alejarse.

Se veía sumamente herida, triste... Desconsolada.

-¡Capitán, ¿se siente bien?!

-Si, ¡sí, por supuesto! No fue nada...

-Por supuesto que no lo fue: la chica es del eslabón más bajo en lo que a vampiros respecta...- asiente Alucard, con la misma sonrisa fría- Mis disculpas, sir Integra: me retiro... Con su permiso.

Desaparece por la misma pared, dejando a todos los hombres presentes sin una mínima pizca de duda frente a lo que les decía.

El capitán Bernadotte se incorpora del suelo.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

* * *

Va hasta su habitación.

Cierra la puerta: tapándose los oídos.

Las voces en su cabeza eran ensordecedoras: cada vez, con más furia...

-¡¡Basta, ya déjenme en paz!!

De un puntapié, bota la mesa y todo lo que contenía fue a dar al suelo.

Las lágrimas eran inevitables: era incapaz de comedirse. Sus sollozos llenaban la habitación de lástimas y lugubrismo casi intolerable.

Golpes en la puerta: terminó espetando sin recato:

-¡¡Déjenme en paz: estoy bien!!

Los golpes cesaron.

De pronto, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

Era el muchacho del escritorio de Madame Integra.

A pesar del portazo, la puerta se quedó abierta...

Dejó de sollozar: sólo respiraba lentamente, tratando de calmarse.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Eh, yo sólo... Bueno: escuché unos ruidos de cosas al piso. Ya que, mi habitación está cerca de la tuya...

Ceras se incorpora, sin dar señales de querer seguir escuchando sus explicaciones.

-... No va a ocurrir otra vez, ¿contento?

Tragó saliva: esa no era la muchachita linda de hace unos minutos atrás.

-Ya, está bien: no tienes porqué alterarte...

-Bueno, tú entenderás que los "monstruos" no sabemos mucho de comedimiento...

Se rasca la cabeza: se le soltó un poquitín la lengua...

Como de costumbre.

-Lo siento mucho: no era mi intención-

-¿Herirme? Descuida: sé perfectamente que, al acercarte a mí, no era tu intención el herirme; sólo el "propasarte"...

-Je, je, je: no te asustes. Eso no significa que siempre sea así...

-Yo no me asusto: demás te quedó claro, al ver cómo te dejé... La puerta está abierta.

Se sienta en la recámara, limpiando el desorden que había dejado con su arranque de ira.

Pip comienza a reír solapadamente: Ceras le increpa con la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo tan gracioso?

-Pues, ya que lo preguntas...- el muchacho coloca el pie en donde se encontraba sentada- Nunca esperé que siguieras tan al pie de la letra tu vida de vampiresa...

Ceras se percató de lo que decía: el cajón mortuorio...

Enrojece de la ira: toma el plato y está por tirárselo a la cabeza.

-¡Vete ya, DEGENERADO PERVERTIDO!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...- de improviso, toma su mano y le da un beso en el dorso- _bonsoir, mancherri_

Se retira de la habitación, ante una pasmada Victoria.

Todavía tenía extendida su mano: todavía sentía el escozor de sus labios en su piel.

Retira su mano de inmediato: se la toma, desentendida del rubor en sus mejillas.

-E-es sólo un tonto pervertido...

* * *

Pip va saliendo de su recámara, cuando siente un frío desgarrador por su espalda.

-¿Qué haces, humano?

-¡Ah, cresta!- masculló, al ver aparecer por la pared al vampiro.

-Na, na, na: así no podéis referiros en la mansión Hellsing. Dais mala fama a los ingleses...

-Soy francés...- espetó, con algo de molestia: existía cierto dejo de petulancia en cada una de las palabras del vampiro.

-Entonces, ¡da igual!- dijo Alucard, con una sonrisa. Desaparece de entre las paredes, dejando ecos en el pasillo-... Sólo no te le acerques.

Pip frunce el ceño: algo raro ocurría allí, en esa mansión.

¡Bueno, bueno!: para qué engañarse. Todo era raro, todo era de locos de patio, pero existía algo que no le gustaba...

Esa muchacha: todavía no dejaba de pensar en ella.

En sus ojos rojos: dulces y amargos. Escalofriantes como la sangre...

Y la sobre protección del tipo chupa-sangre: todo un misterio.

* * *

Alucard entra en su habitación: la muchacha estaba durmiendo.

Las luces van descendiendo en intensidad, hasta que se apagan por completo.

Sólo la luz de luna bañaba su cuerpo, cubierto por las sábanas: la compuerta abierta...

Le estaba esperando.

Tenía las mismas ganas de siempre: sólo que deseaba mirarla...

Un poco más...

Ceras abre los ojos: observa a Alucard.

-Maestro...

Va quitándose la ropa: se introduce en la cama de ella.

Comienza a besarla con desenfreno: acaricia cada parte de su piel y la afirma con fuerza.

Victoria se le queda mirando, con preocupación: ¿por qué la acariciaba?

Se incorpora encima de ella: besa sus labios con más determinación que nunca... Sus manos estaban cada vez más aferradas a su piel, pero era un sentir muy distinto.

Apenas y comenzó el movimiento, Victoria comenzó a gemir.

No lo deseaba, no quería sentir placer: la implicancia de lo que acarrearía todo ello era muy desgarradora.

Como nunca antes, llevó una mano hasta su nuca, incentivándole a aumentar el ritmo.

Era demasiado para él: se introduce con vehemencia, haciendo que Victoria gimiera más alto que nunca.

Tapa sus sonidos con la boca de él: los movimientos eran cada vez más profundos.

Alucard tensa el cuerpo por completo: se derrama en ella, dando el último gemido en el resquicio de su cuello.

Ceras estaba desesperada: deseaba llorar...

Había sido maravilloso: pero todo tenía su término.

Alucard se incorpora de la cama: va abotonando su camisa y su chaqueta, sin dar explicación alguna.

Se levanta de la cama: Ceras intenta hacer lo mismo, pero un fuerte mareo la hace caer al piso.

El vampiro cae en la cuenta: camina hasta donde se encuentra y la toma en brazos.

-Te lo he repetido ya: deja tu obstinación absurda y comienza a alimentarte.

La lleva hasta su cama: con un movimiento de mano en el aire, la cubre.

-Y otra cosa más: ni se os ocurra acercarte al franchute ese...

La chica policía se le queda mirando, extrañada.

Alucard se hinca y vuelve a besar sus labios profundamente.

Al incorporarse, ve el leve sonrojeo de sus mejillas.

Como aquella vez...

-Así me gusta...- musita Alucard, mostrando una perfecta hilera de colmillos- que duermas bien, chica policía...

Apenas y se despide, desaparece de la habitación.

Era extraño: la muchacha se toca los labios, sintiendo por primera vez algo más que deseo en las actividades nocturnas.

Sabía a salado.

Tristemente, tenía en consideración el hecho de que no era la única: era de saber universal en la mansión que el vampiro estaba sosteniendo una relación con la mandamás de la institución Hellsing.

Sir Integra Hellsing: frente a ella, ni siquiera le alcanzaba el título de rival.

Por eso sufría: el sentir que sólo le buscaba para sentir el vacío de pertenencia que no lograba llenar con nada.

Armas nuevas, toda la sangre que pudiese beber, los monstruos a los que desee confrontar...: ¡pamplinas! No era libre: era parte del arsenal de Integra, como todos los pertenecientes a la institución.

... En cambio, ella: la niña tonta e inocentona de la guarnición de soldados, enamorada hasta las patas del único ser en el planeta que no se fijaba en ella.

De un momento a otro, la mirada sarcástica se tornó en una de posesión: deseaba que fuera suya...

Su juguete: totalmente suya.

Y lo obtuvo.

Ella se le entregaba con el corazón, aunque en ella sólo viese un rato de deleitoso ejercicio sexual.

-Lo quiero, maestro: estoy enamorada de Ud.

Sus palabras se las llevaba el viento: se tapa la cara, para intentar contenerse.

No sabía que alguien la estaba mirando.

Continuará...


	4. Sólo por hoy

**Vivir de recuerdos**

IV

Pip miraba de reojo a la muchacha: algo dentro de sí le atraía más de la cuenta hacia su presencia.

Estaba en el patio. Arreglando y puliendo precisión y puntería: de vez en cuanto, dirigía la mirada hasta el joven que la quedaba mirando como ido del mundo.

Muestra una mueca de desaprobación y vuelve a lo suyo.

En el entretanto de la tarde, muy tranquilo por lo demás, aparece el sirviente de la familia Hellsing. Se da cuenta del ensimismamiento del muchacho francés: carraspea la garganta para lograr llamar su atención.

-Monsieur Bernadotte, ¿no desea una taza de té?

-¡Ahg!... ¿Qué pasó?

Tomado por sorpresa, no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto al sentirse espiado.

-Sólo preguntaba si deseaba-

-¡No!, no se preocupe... Aquí tengo algo mucho mejor- señala el muchacho, levantando la botella de cerveza.

-Mmm... Está bien: sólo...- se va, dejando una frase en el aire- Sólo mantenga la mandíbula cerrada- levantó su quijada, haciéndole notar su embobamiento por la chica policía.

Se aleja, dejando su risa canturreada en el aire: Pip sólo atina a bufar y mantener la vista fija en Ceras.

Por el otro lado, Victoria voltea, de vez en cuando, para verificar nuevamente la incómoda verdad.

Después de minutos en fingida calma, no lo resiste más: golpea el arma fuertemente en el piso; luego, vuelve la vista furiosa, hasta donde se encuentra el muchacho.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-¡Sólo te miraba: uf, qué carácter!- voltea la vista... Después de unos segundos, vuelve a observarle:

Rápidamente, Ceras voltea la vista:

-¡¡AJÁ: TE ATRAPÉ!!

-¡No seas tan dramática: te dije que sólo te miraba! Si tan sólo dejaras que yo -p-p-pero- tartamudea, al sentir cómo se iba alejando: lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca- ¡¿Qué te pasa?: préstame atención!

Ceras se detiene: se escucha una incipiente risa.

Da la vuelta, con una sonrisa triunfante:

-Necesitas que te preste algo más que "atención", y no estoy dispuesta a dártelo: que tenga buenos días...

Así como así: Bernadotte se le queda mirando, con una intensa furia.

Sin ser vista, Ceras esboza una sonrisa trémula: estaba...

Sonriendo: sonriendo, como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Cierra la puerta: camina hasta la recámara...

Pero había algo extraño...

-"E-ese olor..."- pensó la muchacha.

Fijó la vista, escrutadora, en cada rincón: hasta que dio con lo que le estremecía tanto...

-Buenos tardes, agente...

-¿Ud. aquí, cuando aún no ha amanecido?

Se levanta de la cama en dirección a ella: a un paso de la chica policía, ve la turbación y el sonrojo que provoca.

El vampiro sonríe, triunfante: la muchacha que estaba enfrente de él le pertenecía completamente.

-No habéis terminado con el entrenamiento: os veo demasiado distraída.

-Y-yo no he podido, maestro: ¡mil disculpas!

-No tienes que disculparte más conmigo: comportaos como una verdadera Nosferatu: ¿o es que acaso deseas repetir vuestra primera vez conmigo?- sube su falda, con claras intenciones de repetir la situación anterior...

Sus ojos parecen cerrarse de repente: está como hipnotizada, indefensa ante su persona.

Alucard la toma de los hombros: su boca a punto de romper la distancia que los separaba...

A medida que sus rostros se juntaban, algo se movió en su interior.

-"Nunca imaginé,... nunca imaginé sentir..."

Esperen un momento, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

Definitivamente no lo estaba haciendo, no era lo que parecía.

¡Tenía que detenerse de una vez!

La empujó contra la pared: contrajo el rostro en una mueca de dolor, antes de subir la mirada hasta quedar anonadada...

-M-m ¡Maestro!

-¡No os acerquéis, Victoria!

Cautelosamente, avanzó hasta llegar al nudillo en el que se había convertido.

De pronto, estaba aplastada por el cuerpo del vampiro: sus ojos sobre ella la dejan totalmente shockeada, incapaz de ejecutar acción alguna.

-¿No os habéis dado cuenta antes? Soy tu señor, tu amo: ¡no objetes mis acciones!

La muchacha cierra los ojos: asiente suavemente con la cabeza.

Se aleja unos pasos de él y comienza a desabrochar su chaqueta.

-Basta..., ¡he dicho que es suficiente, detente ya!

-¡Victoria, Victoria, abre la puerta!

Alucard, quien tenía a la chica policía atrapada en el aire, y la misma voltearon las cabezas en dirección a la puerta de la habitación: los golpeteos de las puertas eran cada vez más estridentes.

-"Dios, Dios: no ahora…"

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- soltó a la muchacha al acto, quien comenzó a toser desaforadamente- Ciertamente pensé que era ingenuo, pero ahora pienso que es un completo idiota.

-¡Pip, sal de aquí: ahora!

El vampiro mira rápidamente a la muchacha: algo tramaban estos dos…

La respuesta fue desesperada, como si temiese que le ocurriera algo.

-… ¿En serio estás bien?

-S-sí, sí: sólo fue un tropezón…- dada la excusa, el Nosferatu no pudo aguantarlo y comenzó a reír…- Maestro, por favor…-musitó Victoria, con esperanzas de que no lo hubiese escuchado.

-De acuerdo… Me llamas, si necesitas algo…- los pasos del muchacho se perdieron, así como la sonrisa de Alucard.

-Ahora…-la pone contra la pared, a lo que Victoria contesta con un ligero quejido- Me dirás en qué podría ayudarte ese cerdo alcohólico…

Los ojos no daban lugar a dudas que, de no saber responder a las preguntas, el castigo sería insoportable…

-No lo sé, maestro: por favor, no piense mal de mí… Si lo mata, Sir Integra-

-Me importa un bledo…- mostró los dientes: cada vez que mencionaban a su ama, algo se removía en el interior del vampiro- Ahora, mi deliciosa aprendiz, tengo un jueguito que se llama "Calla y aprende"…

Comienza a besar violentamente su cuello, mientras Victoria ladea el rostro.

No quería desobedecer a su Maestro, pero tampoco podía disfrutarlo demasiado…

Por lo visto, le dejó bastante claro el lugar que ocupa en su existencia.

* * *

-¿Pregunta por mí, Sir Integra?

La mujer deja el puro a un lado del cenicero: el sonido ya ha sido cada vez más estridente con cada noche que pasaba.

Eso era lo único que rondaba por su mente, y no la dejaba de atosigar en todo el día.

-Sí, Ceras: por favor, toma asiento…

La muchacha se sienta: no puede elevar los ojos ante la majestuosa belleza que posee su superior… Aunque, de haber sido más observadora, notaría las ojeras y una palidez casi enfermiza en su rostro.

En realidad, Madame Integra da cabida a pocas cosas y de gran relevancia y son ellas únicamente las que podrían quitarle el sueño.

El siquiera pensar que esta situación la desvelaba era algo que no podía tolerar: un golpe directo a su orgullo como líder de esta empresa.

-… No quiero asustarte demás: necesito que tengas más precauciones al momento de encontrarte con él… Como integrante de esta organización, y en el estado en el que te encuentras, estás propensa a- Bueno, tú me entiendes…

-L-lo lamento, yo- Ceras no lo comprendía: era demasiado ingenua para delimitar en el terreno que estaba tanteando.

-No, querida: soy yo quien lo siente…- Los ojos de Ceras, si bien eran rojizos, eran almendrados e inocentes: Alucard no había tocado en esa zona de su mente, y ese hecho dificultaba aún más su situación… Toma una caja y se la pasa a la muchacha- Sólo tómala cada día, que te ayudará a no concebir: por lo menos, no hasta que mantengas estos "encuentros" con Alucard…

Ceras mira las pastillas, y vuelve la mirada hacia Madame Integra.

Asiente y se retira, sin pedirle permiso alguno.

-Una cosa, antes que te vayas…- Ceras se devuelve: Integra da la espalda, para rehuir un poco la tristeza de la muchacha- Pip me ha pedido ir contigo a que lo lleves a conocer Londres: de seguro y entiendes por qué te lo pido…

"¿A Londres?" En su corazón se iluminó una pequeña llama.

Hace bastante tiempo que no había podido salir: eran tan recurrentes las llamadas de su Maestro y tan diversos los lugares en donde la tomaba que no pudo darse un respiro por un buen tiempo.

Lo amaba, de eso no tenía la menor duda, pero necesitaba respirar antes de tener al vampiro encima suyo.

De cierta manera, sentía alivio al contar con el freno que sólo tenía Integra en el Nosferatu.

-Por supuesto, Madame Integra… Con su permiso.

-_Ahora pides mi permiso, pequeña tontuela…- _piensa, mientras ve a la vampira caminar mucho más alegre de lo que hace bastante tiempo había visto.

Hace tiempo que deseaba salir del lugar, sin el consentimiento de su maestro: antes lo hacía, pero el vacío en su pecho por el rechazo del Nosferatu era el móvil de ellas y el sólo recordar esa etapa cruenta de su vida le provocaba un rechazo del que aún no podía decirse salir airosa…

Alucard siempre la vería como un escape a su propia prisión, y ella no estaba dispuesta a mantener ese estatus, a menos que existiera algo más dentro de él, lo cual es ridículo: él, amo de los vampiros y dueño de un gran poder, fijarse en apegos y afectos…

No, no podía seguir igual de ciega: de todas formas, el vampiro pronto la desecharía, como a un juguete que pasó de moda.

* * *

Iba de igual a igual con Pip: caminaban por las aceras de Londres, buscando algunos lugares donde tomar…

Podría pensarse que no era de costumbre, pero en más de alguna ocasión, Victoria estuvo con sus antiguos colegas de la policía celebrando en grandes borracheras de las que, claro, no participaba activamente.

Fueron de un bar al otro, hasta quedarse en uno más privado: Bernadotte no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la vampiresa, mientras la aludida pedía un par de tragos al barman.

-Eres una mujer muy voluptuosa, Victoria: me pregunto si algún día vas a dejar de tratarme tan fríamente…

Ceras arrugó el entrecejo: hace ya tiempo que no recibía esa clase de incitaciones… Claro, si es que el tipo que lo hiciese era conciente del golpe que iba a recibir por parte de la misma…

-Y tú no mides tu lengua: hace tiempo que no tengo intenciones de meter a alguien en mi cama… Por lo menos, no un ser humano…

Pip abrió los ojos desorbitados, para luego reír sin tapujo alguno.

-Ah, preciosa: eres una caja de Pandora… Si lo quisieras, podría darte más placer que la que te da el gélido de Alucard…

-No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando: es capaz de escucharnos…- musitó Victoria, mirando a ambos lados, tratando de sentir su presencia.

-No te vuelvas paranoica, Ceras: además, tú misma has dicho que no le vas ni le vienes… Si fuera tú, dejaría de ser su sombra.

Victoria se le queda mirando fijamente: era la primera vez que escuchaba a una persona hablar tan tranquilamente de la habilidad de Alucard. Era conciente del nivel entre ambos, y no le importaba decirlo…

-… Eso es fácil de decir: para ti, que no tienes nada que te ate- toma su vaso y lo vacía, con una mueca en su rostro.

-Es cierto, pero hasta cierto punto…- toma su rostro del mentón, acercándolo a él- La verdad, es que hay algo que me apetece bastante- se encontraba a milímetros de su boca, cuando una ráfaga de viento abrió las ventanas y puertas, dejándolos anonadados.

-Era verdad: te están vigilando…- masculló Pip, tomando su trago de una vez.

-¿Tan poco te duró la valentía, Pip?- musitó Victoria, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Disculpen, chicos: ¿les molesta tomarse una copa conmigo?- una mujer hermosa, de cabello azabache, ojos cafés y cuerpo exuberante estaba frente a ambos.

Victoria vio las reacciones de Pip: inevitablemente, el muchacho le dio una buena revisión, de arriba abajo, hasta que algo le llamó la atención y se dio vuelta, pidiendo otro trago.

-Lo lamento, querida: estamos conversando…

-Ah, qué lástima: veo que eres hétero… Llámame cuando cambies de opinión, preciosura- dijo la morena, guiñándole un ojo y provocando en Victoria un ligero sonrojo.

Cuando estuvo ya a metros, Pip escupió su trago, atragantándose.

La pobre de Victoria, preocupada por él, trató de reanimarlo: levantó sus brazos y le pidió un vaso de agua… Cuando el muchacho recuperó el color, comenzó a reír a carcajadas…

Obviamente, la chica policía estaba furiosa…

-¡Deja de reírte, no es chistoso!

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Victoria, Victoria: no tienes ni idea de tu poder de seducción.

-No sigas…- musitó Victoria, tomando un poco más del trago de Pip, mientras observaba al muchacho con esa gran sonrisa.

Al ver que no paraba en su burla, fue en dirección al baño, pero el francés le dio alcance: la tomó por la cintura, encerrándose en el lugar de los traperos…

Estaban boca a boca de distancia casi nula…

-¿Quieres hacerlo… o seguirás a su lado?

Estaba tentada a besarlo, pero la imagen de Alucard era irremplazable…

-¿Debo elegirte?

El francés sonrió: la acercó a sí, murmurando en sus labios- No,… sólo por esta noche…

La muchacha sonrió, lo cual tomó por un sí. Inmediatamente, Pip tomó posesión de su boca, besándose apasionadamente: Victoria aprisionó al francés entre sus piernas, gimiendo por el contacto de su deseo irreprimible…

Sólo por hoy, engañaría su esencia por él: sólo por hoy…

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola a todos: disculpen mi ausencia...**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos.**


End file.
